heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Duke of Weselton
The Duke of Weselton is the secondary antagonist of Disney's animated film Frozen. Physical Appearance The Duke is a short, elderly man with greying hair, a mustache, and a large nose. He wears round glasses on his face and dresses in a high-class manner. He wears a dark blue coat with long coattails, accented with gold patterns and adorned with various medals. He also wears gray pants, black boots, white gloves, and round glasses. Personality While not a heartless villain like Hans, the Duke is a rather greedy, pompous, cowardly and self-centered character. He came to Arendelle interested mostly in exploiting its tradable goods, and tried to get into the favor of the royal sisters with what he believed was wit an charm (In reality he is loud and arrogant, and an awful dancer to boot). His selfishness is exemplified when he complains about giving food and warmth to Arendelle's citizens, claiming that it is a waste of tradable goods. When Elsa's powers were revealed, he was the first to go into a panic, directing his anger toward Elsa and calling her a monster. He seems to be set off very easily, suspicious of everyone around him and hiding behind his bodyguards at any slight oddity. He also has a clear hatred toward magic and sorcery. He can also be rather cruel, as he instructed his guards to put an end to Elsa if they come across her, though this plan ultimately failed. The Duke does have a heart to some degree, as he reacted in shock when he heard Hans' lie about Elsa killing her own sister. However, this does not to much to redeem him, as soon afterwards he is begging not to break off his kingdom's trading deal with Arendelle after Elsa retakes her throne. Powers and Abilities The Duke has no strange or magical abilities, but he is clearly an important figure in his country, holding the title of Duke and wearing several medals on his chest, which most likely symbolize some part important actions. He was also chosen to act as an envoy to Arendelle to negotiate trade deals. Aside from that, he is also very spritely for his age, able to perform highly energetic dance routines with no signs of fatigue. Weapons The Duke does not show any skill with weapons or fighting in general, preferring to have his two bodyguards do the fighting for him. Role in the Crossover In context with the fandom, the Duke holds little presence in the story aside from either comedy relief or as a pawn from the villains, his superstitious attitude making him easy prey for Pitch. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Due to Hiccup's "less refined" mode of customs, in contrast to most royals he is accustomed to, the Duke would not have a very high opinion of him, aside from potentially being interested in the origins of his prosthetic leg. Should he find out about Toothless, the Duke would likely become irrational and paranoid, demanding "the savage and his monster" to leave - in short, he would react in a similar way as he did to Elsa. Jack Frost The Duke is shown to be superstitious of magic, and would probably lack the right mindset to believe in, and therefore meet, Jack. Should he see him however, he would likely react to his power in the same manner as he did with Elsa: with fear and prejudice. For these reasons, the Duke would be an easy target for Jack's mischief, either for his amusement or (in Frozen Tangled Guardians) his family. Merida DunBroch As a royal, the Duke would have some form of interest in Merida in the event that Elinor (the more composed and diplomatic of the two) is unavailable. While holding no actual malice towards Merida, he would be more interested in the perks of trade with her Kingdom. Despite her fiery impatience with the old man, the Duke's more eccentric social skills would mesh with hers to a surprising degree. Rapunzel Corona Again, as a royal, the Duke would have an interest in getting on Rapunzel's good side, hoping to establish some beneficial connection with Corona. However, if he were to discover her past, specifically that she used to have magical hair, he would likely begin to level accusations against her. Category:Characters Category:Frozen Category:Frozen Characters Category:Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animated Characters